shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB: The Heart of Geonosis
In this one shot mission through the VR construct Bastion, the agents relive the trials of a group of Jedi and Clone Troopers during the First Battle of Geonosis. Agents Session 1 * Amunet (???) * Big Boss (R0C-K4) * Freath (Fai Mei) * Langdon Cobb (Durin Boge) * (Shorbecca) * Voolvif Monn (Gristle) Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Dena Lo (Balken) * Hank * Kirby (Eve) * Patch (Erdogan Cael) * Royson (Nin'pei) * (Saber Scintel) * Salo Torsa (Jokan Benn) Mission Report Summary by Ben The group of Jedi are en route to the surface of Geonosis as a part of the clone army invasion force. Master Mace Windu is projected into the cabin of their LAAT gunship. They are commanded to investigate a large power source that has just gone online, and as their gunship diverts to get to the target, a missile blasts the ship from the sky and sends the group falling to the ground. In the distance, they see their target, but a group of droids move to intercept on STAPs. The squad starts to move toward their target while defending themselves. Amunet goes into hiding by the ship’s wreckage and lies in wait for the droids to pass over, and Voolvif leads the others with Boss toward the temple ahead. Langdon throws one of the incoming droids from his STAP and leaps back to join the others. One of the STAPs swoops in and takes a shot at Freath, but Amunet emerges to throw her lightsaber at the droid, dispatching it and causing the STAP to crash into one of the others. However, she does take a hit. Langdon uses the Force to bring another STAP to a stop, and Boss quickly snaps off a shot to blind one of the incoming droids. Voolvif channels a force barrier around himself just as one of the droids fires, and the bolt is completely absorbed. He’s the first to reach the temple door, but a missile immediately slams into the building itself, throwing a shower of rubble down on him. Using the Force, he’s able to evade the danger and get inside. The others follow in short order, weathering the shower of debris to gain entrance to their objective. From inside, they hear more missile impacts and get ready to pursue the rest of their mission. Ahead of them is a long row of cages with green lights overhead. Some beasts occupy the cages, including Nexu. Several of the lights begin to blink, as does the light on a terminal at the end of the hall. All of a sudden, four of the cages swing open and each of their Nexu leap out at the group. Langdon leaps over the one ahead of him and grabs onto a piece of pipe above while using the Force to bind the creature below him. Boss directs everyone forward, and Langdon binds another while the rest of the jedi rush forward. More cages open, releasing their beasts into the hall. Freath tries to soothe one of the beasts, but finds it futile and quickly moves with the others toward the console. One of the Nexu leaps up and grabs Langdon from his perch, dragging him to the floor. Amunet uses the Force to misdirect the Nexu, however, and Boss deters it with a swift shot. Voolvif reaches the console and slams the button, forcing shut the cages still containing Nexu. Freed, Langdon force leaps toward the end of the hall and turns to bind one of the closest Nexu again. The squad rushes ahead into a narrow tunnel next to the console and, using their lightsabers, collapse one of the pillars to block the way for the charging Nexu. Proceeding, they find themselves in a network of dark tunnels. Amunet leads the group into a thermal vent, and requires some force healing from Freath before the team can move on again. Soon, they encounter a minor rockslide and are able to weather it before continuing through a very tight passage. Ahead, they come around the corner face-to-face with a group of geonosians, who immediately spring forward to attack. They claw at Amunet, who immediately strikes back. Voolvif dispatches the rest with his lightsaber, and the group quickly moves on to find the tunnel opening up ahead, with the loud sound of charging particle weaponry filtering in. While Freath is inspecting the clain geonosians, however, a worm leaps out and climbs into his nose. Using the Force, he’s able to kill and extract it before it can cause too much damage. At the same time, Amunet is investigating the area ahead. She finds a very large circular room with a retractable roof. The area seems to be set up like an array, with multiple struts leading up to a focusing dish in the center. Amunet tries to deceive the group, telling them she’d thrown her lightsaber to destroy the lens and missed, but the group sees through it. She then calls out, announcing the presence of the jedi, A group of mandalorians enter the room to confront the jedi as they charge in to back up their supposed ally. One of the mandalorians opens fire on Freath, taking him down with a shot to the head, incapacitating him. Boss starts firing at the lens, cracking it while more mandalorians take to the air and engage Langdon, missing him but causing him to drop his lightsaber. Amunet throws her lightsaber at Langdon, injuring him severely. At the same time, Voolvif goes to channel the force into one of the tributary beams of the superlaser, forming a strong enough force barrier to redirect the energy to cut across the struts of the weapon, crippling it. Langdon is brought down by the mandalorians, and Boss moves to carry out the mission, still firing on the laser’s lens. Voolvif struggles to keep the reflecting barrier up, redirecting the energy long enough to destroy the lens completely. Boss grabs Freath and begins dragging him to safety while Voolvif tends to Langdon, rousing him and retreating with the others while Master Sogar charges ahead to hold the mandalorians back. *SotB 001